


Solo

by IGottafeeling



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGottafeeling/pseuds/IGottafeeling
Summary: Kevin has some time alone.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Connor being at work when Kevin felt the way he did was Hell on earth. He wasn’t even sure _why_ he was so fucking horny. He’d just woken up feeling like he needed Connor to have his way with him, but Connor wasn’t around because he just _had_ to work because they just _had_ to pay bills. Kevin chewed the inside of his lip and tried to ignore the feeling in his stomach as he worked from home because he didn’t even like masturbating that much. It was boring and he missed Connor too much. 

He lasted until the afternoon, which he thought was quite impressive.

When he realised that he could no longer write emails without actually having to palm himself through his jeans, he resigned himself to the fact that he’d have to jerk himself off. Groaning at the effort of it all, he dragged himself into the bedroom and shimmied out of his trousers. 

He squirted lube on his hand and wrapped it around his dick, slowly starting to pump his hand. Tiny waves of pleasures curled in his stomach for a few seconds before disappearing. He tutted and tried again, this time going a little faster, but all that achieved was pain. 

“Fuck sake,” Kevin muttered, rolling onto his side and trying it from that angle, but that was just uncomfortable - no matter how hard he was. 

He groaned and rolled onto his back, wiping his hand on the sheets. He was half considering just giving up and waiting for Connor to come home, until he got an idea. Grinning to himself, he shuffled over to Connor’s side of the bed and yanked open his bottom drawer, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for. 

Honestly, he wasn’t always the biggest fan of vibrators, especially the ones with massive heads - because they sort of scared him - but sometimes it was just what he needed to push him over the edge. Although, Connor was probably much better at using it on him than he would be on using it himself. 

Kevin glanced over at his phone and wondered if he should text Connor and ask for advice before he realised that he probably wouldn’t appreciate being asked about the best way to use a vibrator whilst he was in work. He mulled it over for a moment, liking the idea of Connor trying to control himself knowing what Kevin was doing at home before he realised that it was just a tad too cruel, even for him.

Propping some cushions underneath himself, Kevin flicked the vibrator on and lightly placed it on his tip, gasping a little. He groaned as he moved it around in circular motions, biting down on his lip because he never really trusted the estate agent when he had said that their walls weren’t thin. 

He groaned and threw his head back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. When he settled the head between his balls, his legs clenching together as he felt heat pool in his stomach. 

“Don’t come,” 

Kevin’s eyes shot open and he quickly sat up on his knees, throwing the vibrator away from him and trying to look as innocent as possible. Connor stood in the doorway of their bedroom, his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. 

“W-Why are you home?” Kevin asked. 

“Because I booked the afternoon off, remember?” 

“Oh,” Kevin said, “Yeah. I - I remember,” 

“And I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself whilst I was gone,” 

Kevin stared at him, his mouth hanging open slightly, “Are you joking? Or are we - are we doing that right now?” 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” 

“No,” Kevin said quickly, “No. Sorry,” 

Connor tsked and kicked the bedroom door shut behind him, walking over to the bed and trailing his hand down Kevin’s chest, making him buck and whine underneath his touch. He smirked and gently nipped at his neck and jawline as Kevin gripped onto the back of his shirt, desperately trying to grind against something, _anything_. 

“Wanna come?” Connor asked quietly, his breath tickling Kevin’s air. 

“P-Please,” Kevin gasped out even though he knew that there was no point, “Please,” 

“Since you like the vibrator so much, I think we’ll stay with that,” Connor said, reaching over to it, “Don’t you think?” 

Kevin groaned and nodded, mentally psyching himself up for whatever ordeal Connor was going to put him through. Connor smiled sweetly as he picked the vibrator up again, working it up and down him in a much better way than he had been able to do himself. 

“C-Connor,” he moaned, grabbing onto his forearm as his back arched off the bed “I’m gonna - I’m gonna come,”

“What was that, darling?” Connor asked quietly, turning the vibrator off. 

Kevin whined and collapsed down onto the bed, “Please, I’m - I’m sorry,” 

Connor hummed, lightly trailing a finger up his cock, “Sorry for what?” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kevin gasped, “I’m sorry for touching myself when I didn’t have permission to. It won’t happen again,” 

“No, it won’t,” Connor agreed, casually slipping a cock ring onto him and getting up off the bed. 

Kevin stared at him, “Where are you - Where are you going?” 

Connor smiled, “I’m going to have a shower, and you’re going to wait here for me,” 

“But I’m - I’m hard!” Kevin protested, as though Connor wasn’t aware of the fact. 

“You can wait,” Connor said firmly, “And then I’ll see if you get to come when I get back,” 

He left Kevin with a peck on the lips and no other choice but to sit and wait patiently. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin shifted uncomfortably on the bed, sitting on his hands in a desperate attempt to stop himself from taking the cockring off and touching himself. And as desperate as he was, he wasn’t quite desperate enough to test Connor when he was already in enough trouble as it was. 

When Kevin heard the shower shut off, he collapsed onto his back, covering his face with his hands, knowing that Connor was going to take his sweet time drying off after his shower. Kevin groaned when he heard the bathroom door open followed by the sounds of Connor’s footsteps walking away from the bedroom. 

After what felt like a whole lifetime, the door opened and Connor walked in wearing just a pair of sweatpants. Kevin scrambled onto his knees, looking at Connor with pleading eyes.

“Con...” he groaned, “Please, don’t tease,” 

Connor smiled at him, “I think you’ve had enough fun this afternoon, don’t you?” 

Kevin groaned and collapsed back onto the bed, “You’re being mean,” 

“ _ I’m  _ being mean?” Connor laughed, “Which one of us had fun without the other?” 

“ _ Please.  _ I’ll do anything to make it up to you!” Kevin moaned. 

Connor smirked and climbed onto the bed with him, sitting beside him and slowly running his fingers through his hair. Kevin groaned and arched his back, desperately trying to get him to do something,  _ anything.  _

Finally, Connor settled himself between Kevin’s legs, gently pushing them open. Kevin let out a breathy moan as Connor worked a finger into him, gradually working his way up to three and leaving him the same whimpering mess he always did. 

“Ready, darling?” Connor whispered right into his ear. 

“Y-Yes,” Kevin managed to choke out, “Connor, please,  _ please _ ,” 

Kevin frowned when he felt something enter him, realising that it was not Connor as he was expecting. Before he could ask exactly what, something burst to life inside of him and he yelped louder than he meant to, his legs clamping shut. 

“Since you like the vibrator so much,” Connor said with a laugh, running his hands up and down Kevin’s chest. 

“C-Connor, please, you’ve made your point,” Kevin groaned, “I won’t touch myself again with your permission,  _ please  _ let me come,” 

The plug inside of him suddenly stopped moving, and Kevin realised that it was one of those stupid remote controlled ones - a fact that almost made him break down and cry. Connor smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, one hand slowly stroking him. 

“Wanna watch TV?” Connor asked, suddenly sitting up, his dominating facade disappearing. 

“ _ What?”  _

Connor shrugged and threw a pair of sweatpants at him, “We haven’t had a TV day in ages,” 

“You’re fucking joking,” 

“Why would I joke about watching TV?” 

“ _ Connor!”  _ Kevin yelled as he watched his boyfriend pull a t-shirt over his head, “I’m not watching TV until I come!” 

“Fine,” Connor said, “I’ll watch one on my own,” 

“Fine,” Kevin snapped, “I’ll just jerk myself off,” 

Connor raised his eyebrows, “Try me. I dare you,” 

Kevin glared at him for a moment and then took his frustration out by throwing a cushion at his face. Connor laughed as he left the room, Kevin muttering angrily under his breath as he pulled his clothes back on and followed Connor into the living room. 

“Greys Anatomy?” Connor said brightly, patting the space next to him on the sofa. 

“Sure,” Kevin muttered, hesitantly sitting next to him. 

Connor grinned at him, running one hand up and down his thigh. Kevin clenched his jaw and tried to focus on the TV, but was finding it increasingly difficult the further up his thigh he got. His eyes rolled back as Connor’s hand slipped underneath his sweatpants, slowly stroking him. Kevin whined and bucked up into his touch, silently asking for him to just take the damn cockring off and let him come. 

“Stop moving around, you're distracting me,” Connor said, as though he didn’t have his hand down Kevin’s pants. 

“ _ I’m  _ distracting you?” Kevin asked furiously. 

“Shush,” Connor said. 

Kevin fought the urge to start a fight and turned back to the TV, but he had never found Grey’s Anatomy as boring than when the vibrator burst to life again. Kevin gasped and his back arched off the sofa before he slumped into Connor, writhing around at the unrelenting sensation inside of him. 

Everything stopped at once; Connor took his hand out of his pants and turned the vibrator off. Kevin whimpered and collapsed bonelessly against his boyfriend, chest heaving as sweat poured down his face. As though he wasn’t aware of what he was doing to him, Connor put his arm around Kevin’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his temple. 

“Bastard,” Kevin muttered. 

“What was that, sweetie?” 

“Nothing,” 

Connor smiled at him and kissed his forehead before turning back to the television. Resigning himself to what was probably going to be a long night, Kevin decided to get comfortable. He curled his legs underneath himself and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist, resting his head against his chest. The new angle just meant that Connor could slide his hand down the back of Kevin’s sweatpants and press the vibrator further into him. 

The first time he did it, Kevin let out a little gasps, his hands curling in Connor’s shirt. He could practically hear Connor smirking as he did it again and again, before actually starting to thrust it in and out of him. Kevin bit down on his lip and stared straight ahead at the television, determined not to show how much this was affecting him. 

“Are you okay, Kev?” Connor asked. 

Kevin opened his mouth to say something before he realised that two could play at this game. Smirking, he slowly lowered his hand to the bulge in Connor’s pants, moving his hand back and forth ever so slightly. He felt Connor tense underneath him but the smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Connor grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from him, the vibrator coming to life again. 

“ _ F-Fuck _ ,” Kevin groaned, “You’re so annoying,” 

Connor hummed and looped his arms around Kevin’s waist, slowly lowering him to the sofa. Kevin groaned again as Connor started kissing down his body, flicking his tongue over his nipples and biting down on the soft flesh of his thighs. 

He looked up at him for a moment before licking a stripe up his length and swirling his tongue around the head. Kevin’s hips bucked, his hands immediately finding purchase in Connor’s hair, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“C-Connor,” he moaned, “The cock ring, you need to -  _ ah  _ \- can you take it off, please. I want to - I need to come,” 

Instead of doing the nice thing and doing as he asked, Connor took him deeper down his throat. Kevin’s hand tightened in Connor’s hair, but he didn’t know if he wanted to push him down further or pull him away. 

Connor eventually made the decision for him, pulling away with a flourish and then resting his chin on his hip, idly stroking him as he did. Kevin groaned and sank back into the cushions of their couch. 

“You’re a little shit at times,” Kevin said, jerking when he shifted at the vibrator hit  _ that  _ spot. 

“That’s a terrible thing to say to your boyfriend when he’s about to fuck you,” Connor sighed, sitting up and hooking Kevin’s legs around his waist. 

Kevin gasped when the vibrator was quickly replaced with Connor’s fingers, needlessly opening him up. 

“You’ve already - You’ve already done that,” 

“I know,” Connor whispered, slowly kissing along his jaw, “but I like the way you moan,” 

Kevin’s argument was cut short when Connor pushed into him and took the cockring off in one swift motion. His legs tightened around Connor’s waist and his hands scrabbled at his shoulder as he sped up the thrust of his hips. Connor groaned and dropped his head to his neck, gently kissing along his neck and up his jaw. Kevin gasped and threw his head back, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. 

“I’m gonna - I’m gonna come,” Kevin moaned, “Connor, I’m gonna -  _ fuck _ ,” 

He came with a cry, collapsing bonelessly against the sofa cushions until Connor collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Kevin groaned and opened his eyes, nudging Connor with his foot until he pulled out and went to find some tissues. 

“You’re a bastard,” Kevin said when Connor had cleaned them both. 

Connor rolled his eyes, “You just got dicked down and you’re complaining about it?” 

“Yep,” Kevin said, grabbing his sweatpants off the floor and pulling them back on, “because there’s always some fucking trial before I can actually come,” 

At once, Connor’s facial expression changed; his face dropped and he grabbed Kevin’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. 

“I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell me that I’d gone too far? You know you can safe word out or just tell me that-” 

Kevin couldn’t help it and burst into laughter, pressing a kiss to Connor’s lips, “I don’t know why you think you’re the most dominant one out of us both, you’re just a massive softy. You know I like when we have sex like this, and you know I’ll tell you when I don’t want to do it that way,” 

Connor gave him a searching look, biting his lip, “Are you sure? You don’t think that - You don’t think I’m pushing you into-”

“No,” Kevin said firmly, “I told you, I like have sex like that,” 

“Okay,” Connor whispered, sliding behind Kevin and holding him close to his chest, “but if you ever don’t want to-” 

“I’ll tell you, Connor. I promise,” 

He felt Connor smile against his skin and then press a gentle kiss to the back of his neck. Kevin smiled and got comfortable in his arms, holding onto the hands that were clasped around his stomach. 

“Shower and then nap, or nap then shower?” Connor asked. 

“Nap then shower,” Kevin muttered, his eyes already fluttering shut.

“You’re the boss,” 

Kevin snorted, “For once,” 


End file.
